The Sheninagins of the Hardyz
by IanthonyFeels
Summary: Sitcom style. Just for fun, but reviews are nice.
1. The One Where We Feel Old

The One Where We Feel Old

Alexis Hardy had never felt so old, until a sudden realization hit her.

Today was her eldest child 22nd birthday. Mackenzie Abrianna Hardy was no 22 years old.

"Whoa," Lexi spoke aloud. Her best friend Destiny Woods, looked at her with a peculiar expression.

"What's wrong?"

" Mackenzie is turning 22 today," Lexi told.

Raising an eyebrow, Destiny then responded, "Is this a bad thing?"

"Well, yes, she's getting older," Lexi explained.

"Lexi, I'm pretty sure that's how aging works. You know, we're born and then we grow older each year."

"No! Because if she gets older, than I'm getting older, and I can't get old. I'm already 35," Lexi freaked.

"Ha, you are old," Destiny teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't get too comfortable, you're only a year and twenty days younger than me." Destiny's face paled at this.

She was getting old; her first child was going to be one pretty soon. She'd been married to Jeff Hardy for about five years now as well.

Life as she knew it, was already half way over.

"Holy shit," was the only thing Destiny could muster. Lexi nodded because Destiny now knew what she was feeling.

"We have to do something! Dye our hair or get tattoos, something!" Destiny exclaimed. Lexi smiled.

"I already have something in mind."

…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Destiny growled as she held on for dear life. Why? Lexi had already planned for them to go skydiving that afternoon.

"Well, you were the one who said we needed to do something," Lexi retorted.

"Yeah, that was because I thought you were generally concerned about something. When in reality, you just wanted me to go 12,000 feet in the air. You know I fucking hate heights!" Lexi shrugged her shoulders at this.

It was not her fault that her best friend was afraid of heights, in fact, she was just trying to help her get over her fear.

Lexi hated when people were unappreciative of her helping. So, in order to get her point across, she grabbed Destiny by the arm and leaped out with her.

Destiny closed her eyes, even though she felt the wind whipping against her face. She was going to kill Lexi Hardy. Jeff wasn't going to have a sister after this ordeal.

First, she needed to worry about making it to the ground alive.

"I hate you," Destiny yelled over the wind. Lexi tried smiling, even though the wind was whipping her cheeks.

"Love you too," she yelled.

Maybe next time people would appreciate her and live a little more.

**So, this is something I'm doing for fun until WalkingonFirex makes a story I'm waiting for. It's sitcom like, and it won't be frequently updated since it's not as serious.**


	2. The One Where Siblings Fight

The One Where Siblings Fight

Jeff Hardy was not happy. Not only did he have to go pick up his sister Lexi and wife Destiny from some docking site, but Destiny had a panic attack when he arrived there.

To show his disbelief, he put his hands on his hips and stared down Lexi. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, you look very feminine with that pose," she joked. Jeff grimaced at his younger sister.

"Leave it to you to never take anything seriously," he retorted.

"Oh, oh really?"Lexi questioned. Jeff nodded his at her, to show the seriousness of the situation.

"Says the person who dyes his hair various colors, and who hasn't had a haircut since 2009," Lexi argued.

"You're point? You also do it," it was true that Jeff was a Rainbow Haired Warrior; Lexi hadn't worn her natural hair color since she was about thirteen. It was an irrelevant topic, but he needed a comeback.

"You have alter egos! Besides, there is no point to this discussion, I apologized to Destiny, and she's okay with it now," it was true. Destiny was already used to Lexi's antics, and though this one took the cake, she had gotten over it.

"Yeah, Jeff, it's fine now. Just as long as she gives me a break for awhile," Destiny intervened.

"Hush woman, this is between me and my sister," Jeff said as he tried to silence Destiny.

"This bitch," Destiny muttered, before folding her arms and sitting back.

"Look Jeffery, Destiny has been my best friend longer than you've known her, so get off my case," Lexi yelled at her older brother. She then stood up to try and size him up, but forgot that her 5'3 couldn't match his 6'2.

Jeff smirked. "Midget."

And that's when Destiny decided it was time to leave the room. She knew it was abll about to go downhill from there. There were two things you never mentioned in front of Lexi.

The first one was the largeness of her ass. The second one was the relationships she had had.

Okay, maybe three things, but you also never commented on her height.

So, in retaliation, Lexi kicked in Jeff's shins.

"Oh, look at that, we're about the same height now," she teased her. At this point, it was now on.

Jeff pushed his sister down, who then sprang up, and slapped the taste out of his mouth and pounced on him.

…

Destiny began listening to Mayday Parade as she waited for the two to finish their fight. Randy Orton came up to her.

"So, where's my wife at?" he asked referencing to Lexi. Destiny pointed to Jeff's room. Randy nodded.

Even he knew not to get involved when those two siblings fought.

"It's best not to intervene right now," Destiny warned. Randy nodded.

"Wanna get some Chinese food?" he asked. Destiny excitedly grabbed her coat and smiled.

"We'll be back before they finish right?"

"Knowing them, we'll finish eating before their fight is over."


End file.
